1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toilet plungers and, more particularly, to a storage device for toilet plungers that is effective, inexpensive, and attractive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide various types of containers, covers, or holders for toilet plungers. For example, the patent to Kent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,709, discloses a toilet plunger holder and cover that includes a generally cylindrical receptacle within which the elastomeric suction head portion of the plunger is disposed. A generally flat cover is adapted to be connected to the receptacle. The cover includes an elongate cylindrical portion that is adapted to be fitted about the handle of the plunger when the cover is connected to the receptacle. Other representative devices are disclosed in various patents, including those to Rehmann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,679; Kurzawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,356; Sander, U.S. Des. 368,820; Zawalsky, U.S. Des. 383,935; Borger, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,322; Zawalsky, U.S. Des. 404,951; and Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,492.
Although the foregoing devices provide a technique to store a toilet plunger in a covered manner, certain problems have not been addressed. One of these problems is that the various prior art receptacles and covers (if provided) are not particularly attractive. Another problem is that the user cannot readily carry or manipulate the receptacles and/or covers. Another problem is that the devices are not particularly stable, such that they can be tipped over easily and cause any disinfectant or cleaning solution contained in the receptacle to be spilled. An additional problem is that the covers are not childproof. Yet another problem is that the devices are more expensive than desired, in part due to increased manufacturing expenses arising from the unusual or complex shapes of the devices. Desirably, a toilet plunger holder would be available that would be attractive, easy to carry and manipulate, tip-resistant, childproof, and easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
In response to the foregoing concerns, the present invention provides a new and improved toilet plunger storage device. The present invention has a fluid-impervious receptacle to receive an elastomeric suction head portion of a toilet plunger. The receptacle includes a conical side wall from which a straight-sided cylindrical portion projects upwardly. The upper end of the cylindrical portion is configured to receive a cover in locking relationship. A handle extends from the side of the receptacle.
The invention includes a cover. The cover has a generally conical member at its lower end and an elongate, hollow tapered tube that projects from the upper end of the conical member. The lower end of the conical member is configured to engage the upper end of the receptacle in locking relationship. In the preferred embodiment, the locking relationship between the cover and the receptacle is made by a bayonet-type connection in which projecting lugs from one of the members engage right-angled grooves included as part of the other member. An elliptical handle is disposed at the upper end of the tube.
If the receptacle and the cover are manufactured to suitable tolerances, a seal will be established between the receptacle and the cover that will minimize or prevent the escape of liquids of gases. Although it is not believed to be necessary, it would be possible to improve the seal between the receptacle and the cover by including a gasket as part of either or both of the receptacle or the cover.
The entire device can be formed integrally in a single, inexpensive molding operation. Preferably, the device is blow-molded by using a conventional plastics material such as high density polypropylene or polyethylene. The plastics material can be provided with various additives such as dyes. Upon being removed from the mold, a single circumferential cut can be made to separate the molded part into a cover and a receptacle. After any undesired flashing has been removed, the device is ready for service.
The receptacle has a wide base, and thereby will resist being tipped over. Because the receptacle is hollow and is made in an integral manner, it is fluid-tight and can be filled with disinfectant. The assembled device can be carried easily from place to place due to the elliptical handle at the top of the cover. The receptacle can be emptied out and cleaned readily due to the handle that is included as part of the receptacle. The engagement between the receptacle and the cover provides a seal that prevents odors and fluids from escaping. Because the cover and the receptacle are locked together by the bayonet connection, the device is childproof. Due to the particular shape of the device and because it can be molded from a variety of plastics materials in a variety of colors, the device is attractive to consumers. Because the device can be made from a plastics material in a molding operation, it is quite inexpensive.